


The red reaper

by The_Black_Rose_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Rose_Reaper/pseuds/The_Black_Rose_Reaper





	1. A new beginning

“One simple word one simple act one simple soul can change everything you must understand or you will not live. In a fight every soul matters every hit and every punch will change things and you must not miss take every hit fight back and if you must go down go down fighting.” These were the last thing I heard after they came after they found me and summer she said to go and I did I took of running summer screamed behind me and I didn’t look back and to this day I wish I did if I hadn’t run I might have saved her but now all that’s left is a small grave with the words thus kindly I scatter. But at least her family lives on ruby the red winged reaper yang the golden dragon and there father Taiyang the fiery fighter.  
/  
/  
/  
Today is the day Ruby and Yang leave for beacon one of the best fighting schools in Remnant they decided that they will fly them selves to the school considering they both have wings so they take off from patch after saying good by to there dad. Yang started shouting with glee as she did loop de loops and 360’s wile ruby was high up and was very quiet although she was not ashamed of her wings she did not want to be judged for them so she flew higher until she could not be seen anymore and then used her semblance and sped up flying so fast a Mach cone formed around her but she did not go any faster as she didn’t want to make a sonic boom and draw any attention to her self. They touched down in the forest and walked out into the courtyard.


	2. Hey Guys

Hey guys i know its been a while. I'm writing this quick note just to say I don't know where I'm going with this story. So if you choose to wait for the next chapter coming out who knows when great if not thats ok to. Just please don't ask for an update I don't really know when the next one will be. 

 

singing off until who knows when - the_Black_Rose_Reaper


End file.
